Lo que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hacen
by Acuatica
Summary: Porque era evidente que ni Remus Lupin ni Sirius Black sospechaban en ese preciso momento de sus vidas que estaban siendo observados


Título: **"**_**Lo que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hacen cuando James Potter y Lily Evans NO les ven"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

En principio, Lily Evans no tenía por costumbre quedarse mirando fijamente a los demás, y menos de esa forma, con los ojos muy redondos, con la boca un poco entreabierta, y con las aletas de la nariz temblándole de manera imperceptible. Sobre todo cuando las personas en cuestión no podían verla a ella, y _sobre todo_ cuando esas personas no tenían ni la más remota idea de que estaban siendo observadas. Bueno, _observadas_ no. Miradas.

Porque era evidente que ni Remus Lupin ni Sirius Black sospechaban en ese preciso momento de sus vidas que estaban siendo observados ( mirados, ¡mirados!) por Lily Evans. Lily estaría segura de que ni ella ni nada mínimamente relacionado con su persona, palabras o actos se encontraba ni siquiera cerca de ocupar los pensamientos, la mente, la _imaginación_ de cualquiera de ellos. Si pudiera estar segura de algo, claro. Que no lo está. En absoluto. No está segura de por qué le tiemblan las rodillas por debajo de la falda del uniforme, no mucho, lo suficiente como para tener que apoyarse en la pared. No sabe por qué siente calor en todo el cuerpo y allí donde termina el cuerpo y comienza a ser más ella que en ninguna parte, y definitivamente _no_ entiende por qué se siente incómoda y violenta y turbada e intrusa pero aún así no puede apartar la vista de ellos.

Eso es lo que debería hacer, volver el rostro y tirarle de la manga a James para ponerle un dedo en los labios e indicarle que no haga ruido mientras se marchan de allí de puntillas. Pero no puede porque está hipnotizada por la visión de los dos chicos que tiene delante, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la columna que los protege y que desprenden tanta sexualidad que de repente la imagen de su dedo en los labios de James se convierte en la imagen de su dedo _en_ la boca de James y le parece que empieza a marearse. Lily mira y no pestañea y casi no ve, pero nota la sensualidad en el ambiente, las frases que Remus y Sirius no se están diciendo pero que ella misma puede adivinar, los gemidos que no se oyen pero se hacen presentes en el aire que se condensa por momentos.

Remus está apoyado en la pared detrás de él, desmadejado, blando, líquido, _desesperado._ Tiene la cabeza inclinada contra la piedra y el cuello dibuja un ángulo preciso, que sería forzado si no se tratara de él. Tiene la barbilla erguida y los ojos cerrador y toda su boca es una súplica, un ruego, una plegaria, una oración. Su boca pides "más" sin decirlo y el único sonido que se escucha es el de su respiración entrecortada. _No_, el de sus _jadeos_, que le estremecen de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba y le debilitan tanto que tiene que agarrarse a los hombros de Sirius, aunque no se necesita una excusa para agarrarse en a los hombros de Sirius en cualquier momento. Remus se derrite y se deja hacer, y, es más, se deshace, en suspiros y en mojarse los labios con la punta de la lengua y en inclinar la cabeza contra la pared aún un poco más.

Sirius está apoyado en Remus como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y es intenso y apasionado y casi, sólo casi, un poco excesivo, pero carece de su violencia y de su agresividad legendarias y cuando le muerde a Remus justo encima de las clavículas, por debajo de la corbata a medio desanudar, no es rabia sino necesidad de comérselo a besos lo que lo vuelve loco e incluso un poquito suicida. _Desesperado_, si me apuras. Sirius pide "más" a su manera, con todo lo que hay de físico en él, que es mucho, sujetando a Remus por las caderas para hacer carne el escaso espacio que los separa, gritándole que quiere que sea suyo sólo con su forma posesiva y al mismo tiempo exquisita de besarle el cuello, la nuca, el nacimiento del pecho, la garganta.

Sirius sólo está besando y Remus sólo está siendo besado y James Potter da gracias a los Dioses de que sea "sólo" eso porque sólo eso de pronto se ha convertido en demasiado, y en un principio se suponía que James iba a escaparse con Lily a un rincón oscuro y perdido en el que estar juntos y a solas, y, por qué no, quizás, besarse. Como ellos, que sólo se están besando, y con la ropa puesta ( ¡¡ gracias a Dios!!) y las manos a la vista, pero James Potter juraría que nunca ha respirado una atmósfera tan saturada de sexo como en esa habitación, como si el techo y el suelo supieran lo que Sirius y Remus están pensando en hacerse ( _a todas horas _) aunque no lo estés haciendo, y _no, no, no_, James Potter **no** quiere saberlo. No quiere saberlo, no quiere pensar, y por supuesto, no quiere mirar.

Pero mira, mira aunque quisiera no mirar porque se muere por entender lo que a Lily le parece tan excitante como para que las mejillas se le enciendan y la piel le transpire hasta resbalar y esté aún más bonita si cabe, con el cabello húmedo y pelirrojo adherido a la sien derecha y las pecas de las nariz confundiéndose con el sonrojo que le está ganando el rostro pero que no le hace girar la cabeza. Está tan bonita que James ya no mira ni a Sirius ni a Remus y sólo tiene ojos para ella, y podría quedarse toda una vida contemplando su perfil a contraluz, el mechón rizado que le cae sobre la frente y que ella no se molesta en retirar, las espirales de la oreja que quedan al descubierto porque lleva el pelo recogido, como a él le gusta, y esa expresión que James no recuerda haberle visto nunca pero que ha intuido a veces, cuando se encierran a oscuras y él no puede verle la cara pero se la imagina. Está seguro de que es esa misma cara y de que lo que le inspira es una lujuria tan grande que ya no cabe en sus propios pantalones. James ya no maldice a Sirius por haber arrastrado a Remus precisamente a ese lugar ( porque seguro que ha sido Sirius el que lo ha arrastrado, seguro). Está demasiado ocupado haciendo una lista mental con todas las cosas prohibidas que Lily debe estar pensando y que debe estar deseando, y no le serviría de nada negarlo porque la forma arrítmica en la que su boca se cierra y se abre lo está diciendo a gritos.

Si le preguntaran en ese mismo instante, Lily no lo negaría. Porque no sería capaz de negar nada, sobre todo y por alguna extraña razón, nada que estuviera relacionado no importa de qué manera con – cuerpos, sudor, saliva – sexo. No sexo dicho así, con todas las letras, en forma de palabra completa que puede escribirse y leerse y pronunciarse en voz alta, sino sexo en forma de ruidos y de tacto y de ansia y de roce, sin nada de ropa y con muchas manos, o con toda la ropa, qué más da. Pero sexo que sólo puede pensarse, y sentirse, y sí, _desearse _tanto que a Lily se le seca la garganta aunque no sepa exactamente qué es lo que su cuerpo está pidiendo. _A gritos._

La culpa es de Sirius, estaría dispuesta a apostar doble contra sencillo. La culpa de todo es de Sirius, que es tan provocador y tan masculino y tan lleno de eso que llaman erotismo que es capaz de convertir cualquier situación inocente ( ¿Inocente? Por favor, ¡estamos hablando de Sirius!) en una ocasión de tentación para el pecado. Eso dicen. Ella nunca ha querido comprobarlo pero ahora que lo ve definitivamente hay algo fascinante en esa manera suya de ser tan carnal y tan urgente. Sí, debe ser culpa suya. Aunque Remus también está allí y es él el que tiene la espalda arqueada y los dedos sobre los hombros de Sirius tan crispados que le está llenado la túnica de arrugas. Pero es Sirius el que le está poniendo así y es difícil no querer estar en el lugar de Remus, dejarse besar el cuello, dejarse ablandar y humedecer y posiblemente encontrarse más cerca de rozar el cielo que montada en ninguna escoba voladora del mundo, y de pronto no es Remus sino ella la que en su imaginación está echada contra la pared con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y cuando abre los ojos no es a Sirius a quien ve sino a otra persona que le está besando el cuello, y, por qué no, a punto de meterle un dedo en la boca...

Lily ha dejado escapar un gemido ahogado que a James se le antoja exactamente lo justo como para ser demasiado y de todas formas _ya_ era demasiado, demasiado perfecto y demasiado real como para continuar mirándola sin hacer nada, así que la coge por la cintura y la obliga a volverse hacia él y es sin duda alguna la mejor decisión de su vida porque las pupilas más verdes de toda Escocia están diciendo "pruébame" y se lo están diciendo a él. James le da un beso en los labios, muy corto, muy mojado y más que muy necesario, le tira del brazo, alejándola, casi arrastrándola al principio, aunque pronto ella también comienza a correr y a saltar los escalones falsos de dos en dos, y aunque James Potter no tiene ningunas ganas de imaginar lo que sus dos amigos terminarán haciendo en el aula que dejan atrás, no puede evitar pensar que sea lo que sea, esa noche no serán los únicos.


End file.
